barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Special Delivery!
"A Very Special Delivery!" is the 37th and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the gang. Her family has a new baby, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. B.J. and Baby Bop stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Everyone is Special #Miss Mary Mack #Shake Hands with Friends #The Barney Bag #Mr. Knickerbocker #Everyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Tosha *Shawn *Kathy *Min *David Trivia *This episode was dedicated to villan actor Vincent Price, who passed away of aids in 1993. *Tosha's Mom and Dad later appear in the special Imagination Island. *This was also the last Barney video to be co-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *This episode was released on VHS as Families Are Special. It hit the stores on February 7, 1995. This VHS includes previews for Barney Live! in New York City, and Imagination Island. It was later re-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *A new pitch of My Family's Just Right for Me is used. *This is also the last time BJ is the same height as Barney. In 1994, he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This group (Min, Kathy, David, and Shawn) also appeared in "My Favorite Things!". *This is the only episode where David and Tosha are both seen together. *Even though the Families Are Special VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until "Barney's Great Adventure". *In the spanish version, Buckle Up My Seat Belt was cut, the Barney Says Segment is Different, and Barney doesn't sing the 2nd verse of I Love You with the others. *This is also the last appearance of the Season 1 doll in the intro with the rainbow. It would later be redesigned in Season 3 of the show. *The vocal arrangement for Everyone is Special in the first verse is similar to the later remake of Barney in Concert. *This gorup (Tosha, Min, David and Kathy) also appeared on "Tales of Adventures". *This group (Tosha, David, Min, Shawn and Kathy) also appeared in The Great Robot Race. *Tosha wear the same clothes from That's a Home to Me (episode). And a half pony tail. *Shawn wear the same clothes from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and That's a Home to Me (episode). And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Hoo's In The Forest?, Brave New Rescues, Lend A Helping Hand and That's a Home to Me (episode). And a hair-style. *Min wear the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And the same pants from Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a long hair. *David wear the same shirt from Fun With Feet. And the same clothes from Making A Move (1993 Version). And a short hair. *The kids say "The Barney Bag" the sound clip is taken from "Season 2" episode, until "We Use Our Eyes" in this episode. Audio from A Very Special Delivery! * Barney Theme Song (A Very Special Delivery!'s version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) * * * * * * * * * Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation